


Campfire Confessions

by ShadowCr0w



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCr0w/pseuds/ShadowCr0w
Summary: Beau grumbled as her pillow kept moving under her head and she reached around to hold it down so she could sleep in a little while longer.Wait, why was her pillow moving?
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 5
Kudos: 195





	Campfire Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Too long to post on tumblr so hi ao3! Enjoy this Critical Role ficlet!

Beau grumbled as her pillow kept moving under her head and she reached around to hold it down so she could sleep in a little while longer. She didn't have anywhere to be so why should her pillow be trying to escape when she could be sleeping?

Wait, why was a pillow trying to move?

She blearily opened her eyes, a little grumble coming from deep within her chest as having been woken up when she was so comfy. Though, that quickly changed as she realized not what, but whom her pillow had been.

Yasha. Beau vaguely remembered the events of yesterday, their battle coming to another harrowing end with her having taken a lot of damage due to the beast being oddly fixated on her. She remembered going down, wounded and oh so tired to the tune of an aggravated battle roar sounding from behind her before she blacked out.

"Are you sure you're okay, Yasha?" Fjord's voice alerted Beau that he was nearby. "You went a little insane yesterday."

"A little? It was awesome!" Jester said next and Beau squinted at her, she was bouncing excitedly in her spot with a wide grin on her face. "Not that it took Beau almost, dying but the way you killed that monster!"

Yasha chuckled a little, the movement making Beau very aware that she was indeed lying against Yasha's chest and a blush lit up her face. Where her arms had wrapped around had been the Barbarian's waist while Yasha held her tight against her with one strong arm.

That combination almost killed her all over again.

"I am alright. Nothing but a few scrapes and bruises, I was more concerned over Beau. I don't like seeing her get hurt like that." Yasha said softly, looking down at the top of Beau's head with affection in her voice. Beau was sure they hadn't noticed she was awake, they probably thought she had just shifted in her sleep so now she was just full on pressed against Yasha.

"None of us do." Fjord countered. "Though, I'll admit that you go a certain kind of crazy when she gets hurt."

There was a beat of silence before Jester went, "Awww, Yasha! You're blushing!" 

"Well, I... I think I love her, I don't want her to die, okay? I would very much appreciate it if you kept this between the three of us." Yasha snapped at them, her body tense under Beau and she wanted nothing more than to be able to help Yasha relax, to ease up so she wouldn't hurt herself with how rigid she'd become.

Now it felt wrong to pretend she was still asleep after that surprising declaration on Yasha's behalf. Beau felt the same, of course she did even if it scared the * _shit_ * out of her but she wouldn't deny it. Especially not when Yasha was so brave like she was and said something like that with all the conviction she could muster. So, Beau took in a sharp, little breath and laughed out a, "Four of us, actually."

Her sudden voice made Jester squeak in surprise and Yasha only tensed up further, prepared to bolt in order to save herself from any further embarrassment. Beau held onto her tighter, preventing her from leaving unless she literally pried Beau's battered body away from herself or if Yasha took her with her when she tried to run away again. "Beau." Yasha said her name in * _that_ * tone that made Beau fall just a little bit harder for her.

"I feel the same." Beau muttered so the others wouldn't hear her. "About you, I suck at feelings sometimes but I know that much. That I love you too." She made the perfect decision to look up at the right time and catch the look of unadulterated joy that spread across Yasha's face before she leaned down to kiss Beau, ignoring the cheering of their friends across the campfire.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check me out on tumblr @shadowcrow!


End file.
